Estúpidas ilusiones
by Javiitha'S
Summary: Quiero volver a ver tu mirada indiferente y tu pose fría y arrogante, quiero volver a verte a ti, a Uchiha Sasuke, al Uchiha Sasuke que todos conocíamos. Aunque sea ilógico solo pensarlo, soñar no cuesta nada .- ¡Sakura-chan! Urgente, noticias / One-Shot


By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd: **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

**--**

**E**_s__túpi__d__as_ **I**_lus__ion__es_

_--_

_¿Aunque pasen mil años te seguiré queriendo? ¿Cómo, después de saber como eres y de lo que eres capaz, te sigo amando igual o tal vez más que antes? Quiero olvidarte, lo sé, pero se me hace imposible. Aunque lo intente mil veces no puedo. Sigo teniendo la estúpida ilusión de que algún día volverás, que te veré pasar por las grandes puertas de la aldea. Y aunque sé que ya es improbable que eso pase, sigo pensando que será así, algún día. Y, como una tonta, sigo enamorándome cada día más de un simple recuerdo._

_Tengo tantas imágenes en mi cabeza de momentos en los que me encantaría volver a estar, aunque sea solo un instante. Momentos del equipo siete, momentos con Naruto y con Kakashi-sensei, en misiones o en simples entrenamientos. Es difícil creer que has cambiado tanto, el chico del examen chunnin no es el mismo que nos encontramos hace un par de años en la guarida de Orochimaru, claro que no es el mismo. _

_Sasuke, aunque digas que has roto los lazos que tenías con Konoha, sabes que es imposible. Sabes que no puedes olvidarte de todo de un momento a otro, ni en un millón de años, porque quieras o no formamos parte de tu vida. No sabes como nos haces sufrir cuando dices eso, sobretodo a Naruto... yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ser una molestia para ti. _

_Me encantaría que vieras cuanto he mejorado, cuan fuerte soy ahora. Y tú has sido mi mayor incentivo, no quiero volver a ser una molestia, a ser débil. Ahora no lo soy, ahora estoy segura que podría llegar a, al menos, rozar tu mejilla con mi puño antes de que volvieras a desaparecer, como al parecer es tu cometido cada vez que sabemos tu localización._

_Lo último que supimos de ti es que mataste a Itachi, tu hermano. Y ahora que cumpliste tu preciada venganza, ¿volverás? Es lo único que esperamos, pero eso ya fue hace mes y medio y no hay pista sobre ti o tu paradero. No hay forma de saber donde estás o con quién estás, menos saber qué piensas hacer. Como siempre. _

_Sabes, hace unos días tuvimos que ir al país de las olas ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea?, me dan escalofríos de pensar en el miedo que sentí al verte allí, sobre el suelo frío, en el puente Naruto. Pensé que estabas muerto, y no podía con mi angustia. Cuando te escuché pronunciar mi nombre sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo y no me pude contener en abrazarte. _

_He pasado tantos miedos por ti, el primero fue ese, el último cuando supimos de la pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha. No saber si serías tú el que caería o tu hermano hacía que la ansiedad me invadiera, pero aún así todo salió bien. Menos mal que todo salió bien._

_Sasuke, luego de decirte todo esto me he dado cuenta que esta carta solo tiene un final. Una pregunta. ¿Volverás algún día?. Es lo único que espero. Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte, aunque seguro que no te preguntaré ninguna de ellas cuando te vuelva a ver, yo y mi maldita vergüenza contigo. _

_Quiero volver a verte, volver a ver tus ojos negros que, aunque parecidos a los de Sai, no son lo mismo. Quiero volver a ver tu mirada indiferente y tu pose fría y arrogante, quiero volver a verte a ti, a Uchiha Sasuke, al Uchiha Sasuke que todos conocíamos. Aunque sé que es tan ilógico pensarlo como pensar que algún día los cerdos volarán, soñar no cuesta nada. _

_De todas formas, no esperaré mucho tiempo más. Olvidaré que exististe, olvidaré lo que eres para mi, olvidaré al único Uchiha vivo y por sobretodo, olvidaré al único hombre que he amado de verdad_

--

.- Que mentirosa soy....

Han pasado cinco años desde que escribí esta carta, y, aunque se me ha pasado por la cabeza más de una vez, nunca he podido cumplir mis últimas palabras. Sigo esperando su regreso, aunque ya no tan firmemente como antes.

Las cosas en la aldea estuvieron muy caóticas después de unos días de escribir esa carta. Fuimos invadidos por Akatsuki y las cosas iban realmente mal. Por suerte, Naruto consiguió, de alguna forma, poder revivir a todos los que habían muerto y Akatsuki se marchó. Mi maestra cayó en coma luego de su batalla con Pain y a los pocos días se nombró a Danzou como Hokage. El mayor error que pudieron cometer esos ancianos. En la reunión de los kages fue asesinado por Sasuke y, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada, el cuerpo desapareció.

Al poco tiempo de su muerte, Naruto fue nombrado Hokage. Todo el mundo se lo esperaba, había sobrepasado a Yondaime. '_No se podía esperar menos de su propio hijo_', fue lo que dijo la anciana del consejo. Le va muy bien la capa y, aunque el papeleo le llegó un poco pesado, controla bien la aldea. Claro que Hinata lo ayuda muchas veces.

No fue tanta la sorpresa cuando supimos que Uchiha Sasuke había asesinado a los ancianos del consejo en uno de los viajes ocultos que debían hacer a otras aldeas ocultas. Todos sabíamos que estaba tras ellos, aunque no esperamos que fuera tan pronto. Las cosas ahora van mejor sin esos viejos decrépitos al mando.

Y... bueno, nuestras vidas tampoco han cambiado mucho, exceptuando a Naruto. Hinata se lleva mejor con su padre, Neji al fin sale con Tenten por lo que chica esta de los más feliz, Ino-cerda sigue con la floristería y aún no sabe si salir con Sai o con Kiba. Este último esta como loco con la nueva camada de perros de su madre, aunque sigue mimando a Akamaru como siempre. Shikamaru ha sido el que nos ha dado la sorpresa del año cuando nos dijo que Temari, la hermana de Gaara y hace un tiempo su novia, estaba esperando su primer hijo. Chouji esta como siempre, aunque ha desarrollado más técnicas de su clan, Shino igual con sus insectos, aunque creo haber escuchado que esta semana esta de misión en Suna. A Sai casi ni le vemos, esta mucho de misión, cortesía de Naruto claro; y Lee se fue hace unos meses a un entrenamiento con Gai-sensei.

¿Yo?, sigo trabajando en el hospital. Estuve saliendo hasta hace unas semanas con un ninja de la aldea de la Arena, pero las cosas no resultaron así que lo dejamos.

Lo que siempre arruina las relaciones que intento es comparar a cada chico con _él. _Decir _él _es más serio, es más valiente, a _él _no le temblarían las piernas ni se dejaría dominar de esta manera. Y me terminó dando cuenta que es imposible que me olvide de _él_. Si hasta me sale su nombre y su cara en el ramen. Es horrible sentirse prisionera de esta forma.

Y vuelvo a decir las mismas palabras: _Sakura, olvidate de él, no volverá nunca... _

Y mientras pensaba escuché unos pasos que corrían veloces sobre mi tejado. No me alerté, supe quién era cuando entró por mi ventana chillando mi nombre... Naruto, ¿quién más podría ser?

.- ¡Sakura-chan! Urgente, noticias – alcancé a entender entre su balbuceo y su respiración agitada. Le hice gestos con las manos para que se tranquilizara mientras una sonrisa invadía mi rostro. _Naruto no cambia aunque sea Hokage. _Cuando recobró la respiración, volvió hablar – Ha vuelto, el Teme ha vuelto – dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras que yo me quedaba sin respiración y la sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de sorpresa.

_No puedo creer que a los veintiún años me dé cuenta que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, mis estúpidas ilusiones no eran tan erróneas._

_--_

_--_

**H**ola a todos! Sé que debería estar escribiendo _Entre Ángeles y Demonios _pero en este momento no tengo ni una mínima idea de como seguir con el capítlo del cual ya tengo dos páginas y media escritas.

Bueno, ahora os traigo un pequeño One-Shot sobre Sakura. Lo escribí hace unos cuantos meses, más exactamente en Marzo, y ya casi ni lo recordaba. Agradeced a mi aburrimiento por empezar a recorrer cada carpeta del ordenador x) Como siempre, muchas garcias a **Sakurass **por revisar el fic y por darme su opinión al respecto. Y como ya ves no era nada de lo que te perdiste, solo cinco palabras x) No me convenció mucho el final, pero quería dejar uno abierto.

Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer.

**•****·.·´¯`·.· J**αvιιтнα_'S_** ·.·´¯`·.·• **


End file.
